bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Bandiaca
Bandiaca is a Saginui witch who came to Cyril Nui with aims to conquer the island, opposing the Toa Cyril. After her attempt, she was repelled and missing most of her forces, finally being defeated, but surviving. Biography At some point, Bandiaca acquired her Kanohi Zeyat and began to draft beings into her forces by controlling them. The weakest would be pure cannon fodder, while the stronger would be soldiers. She acquired a right hand in [[Forte|''"Forte"]], and a technician in M'hou, and set her sights on Cyril Nui after other conquests. The Dystopian Island Upon arriving at Cyril Nui, she used her powers to warp the landscape of some outlying stones surrounding the island. She set up base there, and dispatched Chou'ri to attack the island, while having M'hou send a troop of Anaroids along with him, with aims to conquer the island in a few quick attacks, believing that the Toa Cyril would be no true threat. The two days after the initial failure, she contemplated her next move, and began to verbally assault M'hou about his failures with the Anaroids. He then began to build the Batsuroids instead, and also built her new warrior, the machine Go'On. Bandiaca became displeased once more after the subsequent defeat of Go'On and ordered M'hou to create a new warrior for her in the same manner as ''"Forte", combining man and machine. M'hou went off and did so, creating Usou, whom she then dispatched without soldiers, but with "Forte" as support. That evening, as she slept, she was interrupted by the Voeren assassin, Bouk, who desired to go and do what he did best; assassinate. She allowed him to leave on an attempt to kill the Toa Cyril that night, and then returned to her rest. The next day, she saw to it that Denji was dispatched and allowed everyone to view his fight through her powers. He failed her, so she soon dispatched Kaku, who also failed. Within a day or two, Bandiaca dispatched Shinken to eliminate the Toa, but he failed her as well. She dispatched Hyak within the next days; one of her uncontrolled warriors, but he too failed. After this, she commissioned M'hou to create a machine, which failed her, but earned her an ally in Toa of Ice, Cesare, who proved his worth. When Cesare returned, he was questioned by "Forte" about what he knew. He refused to divulge information, and the two argued until Bandiaca broke them up. He had a warrior sent by "Forte" and started to tell Bandiaca what he knew. Later, "Forte" told Bandiaca it was done, but she proved that Nin had failed, and that one of her best was dead. She told "Forte" that one more mistaken and he would be done. She soon sent Cesare out again, unaware that "Forte" had planned his death by sending Mirai on ahead. After a few days, Forte asked if they could send a new warrior in place of Cesare. She approved when he hinted at Geki. When Geki arrived, Bandiaca allowed him to go, and show his powers to Cesare before dispatching him. When Geki returned, she questioned why the team lived. He said that he needed time to recharge his crystal. She used her powers to change him into Gekisou, and allowed him one day's rest. After learning of Geki's death, she met M'hou in secret in his lab, voicing her anger. She had Dai and Mirai, which was an upside she realized, but required someone other than them, when M'hou offered to fetch them. She wanted Cesare; to use her Zeyat on him, and departed the lab for the time being, to have him brought to the throne room. She secretly dispatched Dai and Mirai, knowing they would be needed. When they arrived with Cesare their prisoner, she was ready for him, ready to take him with her power. He had control over his legs, at least, due to his need to walk. He lashed out at both of his foes while he felt the Zeyat's power about to come for him, then kicked Bandiaca away to get himself away from them, as the warriors of the room came for him. He created a double with one of his cards as Bandiaca attempted to snare him after he had blasted the other enemies away. He and his double approached her two swordsmen guards, but his double was destroyed, forcing him to use a new combination to attack the three of them. He used his combination to defeat the swordsmen, then another to try to kill Bandiaca, but her magic shielded her and wounded him, forcing him down. As he lay there, with her staff at his throat, he refused to fall to her and used his Hemhem and its Power Scream ability to throw her back. As the two swordsmen approached, Forte entered the room, ready to fight Cesare after so much time. They dueled, hating to admit the other's skill level. Using his cards, he took Forte down and attempted to escape. Using his Float and Mach cards, he shot away from the room, towards the island, ready to join the Toa Cyril. She demanded Seijuu, and dispatched the machine after Cesare. Soon after Cesare's defection, Bandiaca and Forte began making plans. Bandiaca planned on leading her army on Cyril Nui, and laying waste to the island. She placed Forte into the highest position of trust she had, and informed him that they would enslave any surviving Toa Cyril with the Zeyat, and move onto other lands. She assembled her army and attacked Cyril Nui, launching a pre-emptive strike and decimating it with her powers as she called for the Toa to come and face her. She dropped Forte off and left him to lead men as she went off to another part of the island as the attack began. She encountered Dai and Agri fighting, attacking them to take both down, then ordering Dai to restrain him so she could take control. The other Toa were arriving, repelling Dai. Forte was also arriving to join Bandiaca, wounded, just like his foe Hoji. The Toa teamed up, forming the Cyril Buster in an attempt to stop her, but Forte said he would deal with them. He took the shot and was thrown into the Silver Sea, abandoned, presumably killed by such an attack. She attacked, but they countered with another shot. Again both attacked, but again both negated each other. On the next attack the Toa hit her first, sending her into the sky. She appeared triumphant, but went down in pain. She withdrew her forces with her powers and retreated, only defeated for now. A month after her defeat, her base was abandoned. ''Sea of Peril She had moved her forces to another spire off of the island, hiding there where she wouldn't be expected. She had sought out ''Forte, but had failed to locate him. She dispatched Mirai with Anaroids to do his best to find her right hand, sure that the Toa Cyril knew of his whereabouts. When the Phantasmal Raiders made their move and attacked the island with their full force, she countered with her own force, not willing to let it fall, as she still desired it. She ordered M'hou to mobilize new forces in place of the Batsuroids, and dispatched Dai and Mirai to fight against the forces of the Raiders as her only other representatives. She was angry, but desired victory, and was sure she would have it. As her warriors presented themselves she declared they would have victory, as she was personally leading the attack, and would personally slay the three Raiders. When they arrived, she instantly sought out the Raiders and engaged them, instantly attacking from her hiding spot, forcing them to innately defend themselves and return an attack, which she nullified. The two sides found themselves able to stop the other. They found that they could stop her overt attacks, but her covert attacks, such as choking, were different, and Uva was dying from it. After Sagarc saved Uva from the choking, Bandiaca told them they were going to die. Mirai appeared and blasted them with Lightning, batting them all away, telling them they could stop magic, but not his pure power. The three were stuck, as they would have to work together to match Bandiaca's power, and couldn't split up to stop both threats, so they called on Ohja. As Ohja attacked, Mirai retreated, allowing Faiz to fight in his place while he went after Leangle and Sasword. The Raiders attacked Bandiaca, but she fended them off quickly. As Ohja was slain, the Raiders continued to try to attack, but failed. When a Bashaa destroyed Faiz, Sagarc came up with a plan and summoned more to attack Bandiaca. As she fought them off, the Raider negated her powers, making sure the Bashaa weren't being struck. She was quickly overrun and about to be slain. She did the best she could, with Kaixa's help, and soon had Mirai join and help, allowing her to escape. As they all fought, leader to leaders, and using all of their warriors in a very pitched battle, the Toa intervened. She warned the Raiders to be wary, and was told by Cesare that she was stronger than the Raiders, making her pleased at their annoyance. When the Toa got serious and ready to fight, she withdrew her forces for the time being. Abilities & Traits As a Saginui, Bandiaca has a powerful ability of unknown nature, though she and others refers to it as magic. She can warp dimensions and matter with her powers, as well as do many other feats of which are yet unknown. She is a sly, patient conqueror, willing to wait to have what she desires. She has shown the powers of teleportation, pure energy attacks, teleportation en masse, levitation, Lightning, choking from a distance, invisible blades, and minimal conjuring. Mask & Tools Bandiaca utilizes a silver staff with a crimson stone inset in it, and wears a Kanohi Zeyat, Great Mask of Infatuation, allowing her to bend others to her will. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. *This character's name was inspired by Bandora from Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger. Appearances *''The Dystopian Island'' *''Sea of Peril'' *''Thunder Storm'' (Mentioned Only) *''Legacy'' (Form Assumed in a Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Saginui Category:Zeyat Wearers Category:Koji